Under the Eiffel Tower
by ElbordinyEmbellisher77
Summary: (*SEASON 2 SPOILERS!* If you don't care about spoilers, read on.) This story will take place where S2, Ep.10 left us. Ladybug knows certain truths now, and we'll see how Chat Noir handles her confessions. Along with their realizations, there is a new development in the city. Girls with short black hair and blue eyes are now allegedly going missing. Read to get in on the action.
1. Chapter 1

* Hello fellow fans! I love this show, and in spite of the gap in time we have until the rest of the season airs, I have written a story, that begins at the end of Season 2, Ep. 10. So SPOILERS. If you have been waiting for Netflix to release season 2, like a good person, read on with caution if you don't want to be spoiled. If I get enough likes/reviews after the first couple chapters, I'll continue. So without further chit chat, here's the first chapter. *And no, of course I don't own these characters.*

It was about half past seven, and Chat was running late.

Ladybug sat patiently for her partner. She thought about yesterday's events. After she got home from Alya's house, she thought about her best friend and her new transformation. She was incredible. And it was so much fun to have her be a part of the team. Too bad the fox kwami had to be returned. Marinette could appreciate the extra help around Paris, to shoulder some of the burden. But why did something not sit right with her for some reason? Oh, right. She remembered. Chat's dumb, flirty behavior.

Yes, that didn't take long for her to recall. He was flirty with every girl he encountered. But this was different. Alya is her best friend, and it just looks weird, especially since she and Nino are getting pretty serious now. That aside, Ladybug now knew of Chat's true feelings for her. She could always sense it, but she waved any and all of the notions away, chalking them up to just being light-hearted and fun-loving, which is what she deemed her partner to be. Not serious, especially in the love department. But now that she knew where his affection's truly belonged, why did the behavior yesterday grate her? She had no feelings for that silly cat. Right? Ladybug made a cross, disgusted sound. No, he was Chat, her partner, one of her best friends. Her heart belonged to Adrien, and this situation was distracting, and misplaced. Let him flirt with whomever he wanted to, she didn't care to take him seriously before, why start now?

"Hey Bugaboo. Sorry for the tardiness. Thorn stuck in my paw…?"

Ladybug shrugged away her shadowed thoughts and gave Chat a smirk.

"I'm sure there was, you look so hurt, and without a limp to be seen I might add."

Chat came to attention and feigned his injury dramatically. "Ladybug, nothing wounds me more than your words! Maybe a touching gesture will heal me, a kiss perhaps?"

This had Ladybug stopping in her tracks. She leaned into him closely. "A kiss where, exactly? The paw? The cheek maybe? Could be on the lips…."  
Chat stood next to her, sensing the joking mood was apparently snuffed out. "Whoa, take 5 my lady, I sense I have offended you?"

Shoot. Just when she had been telling herself to drop and ignore it, her emotions had her swept out again. She sighed.

"You just, I mean, ugh." Her feelings sat on her tongue, squirming and shifting as uncomfortable as her feet. She didn't like when patrolling became well, more conversation than action. Any glimpse into the personal files of her life, and she was almost a cold case. It was safer that way.

"Ladybug, please. I've been around you long enough to know what bugs you. That pun was unintentional I swear. Just, you know how I feel about you. But it's important that you understand it shouldn't affect my character, knowing you don't feel the same. I respect you, and I just want you to know your feelings are always safe with me."

"Why were you so flirty with Rena yesterday?" That thought came out of her mouth too fast for her to catch it. Woops. What was she, a jealous and immature girlfriend? Awesome.

Chat shifted his weight to his staff, taking this comment in stride. He was ready to round on her.

"Lady, you're looking a little green, my guess is it isn't bad tuna."

Of course he's ready for this, he's the one who seemed so sure about his feelings.

"I just, was wondering if it had anything to do with…me?" Even _she_ felt that she was being ridiculous now.

"Lady, I think you're a little too hyper-aware of my actions…I always act like that, and you know it. No need to point it out…unless-"

"Chat don't pry-"

"Why not? You called me out."

Ladybug finally got a grip and took a deep breath. "Adrien Agreste."

Whoa.

What? How did she know his civilian name? That took Chat for a complete loop around, in fact he was so startled that he almost dropped his staff, quickly hoping that his surprise wouldn't be a dead giveaway in itself.

"Sorry, come again? What relevance is that name?" At least he could attempt a recovery, or a last-ditch attempt at denial.

"That boy? The one I'm… i-in love with? I'm telling you who it is. Not that it matters, you probably aren't familiar with him anyway."

Chat was inwardly kicking himself all over the roof on which they currently stood. She likes me, but not me. Oh my god, she's in love with me. But not the masked me. The real me. She has to know, but she can't. His mind was reeling.

"Hello? Earth to kitty-"

"So you mean the model? That's my competition?" Chat quickly established his questioning statements. Forget her jab about Rena Rouge-that admission was groundbreaking. This was personal, and now he needed to be serious.

"Why do you like him? What do you even know about him? He's a simple civilian, and the only difference he makes is in the fashion industry. Big deal. What's so special about him?"

Ladybug stood very still and quiet, only it didn't feel that way.

"Adrien Agreste is probably one of the sweetest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Of course he's gorgeous. He's a model. But I've found more in him. So much more. He's smart and incredibly talented. He's quiet about it, but he is neglected at home, it's actually appalling. I can tell he quietly craves love, but never receives it and it breaks my heart every day that I see him. His mom is out of the picture, his dad can't even be bothered to get him a gift for his birthday." Ladybug took a pause, collecting her thoughts. Chat was trying to not betray himself, like he wasn't hanging onto every word from her mouth, committing each sentence to memory.

"He craves love, and he gets it from his friends, but he needs so much more than that. And I secretly wish to be that for him. But I can't even say five words to the guy without going wonky. He probably thinks I'm dumb sometimes. But I still feel like I know him. I want to know more, but…..wow. This is really open, and you aren't saying anything…are you crying?"

Chat, Adrien, was for once in his suit…speechless. He had no idea what to say to this. Nowhere to begin. Ladybug held him close.

"Chat I don't know why this has stirred up so much emotion in you…..maybe because now you know who truly holds my heart. I'm sorry. But I'm still here for you. "

Chat tested his next words out on his tongue, numb to its implications. "H-how do you know all this? Are you…are you… you have to be someone I know. There's not anyone else in my life that close. Maybe only about three friends."

She froze. In a split second motion, she turned and fled.


	2. Chapter 2

***Here is another chapter for you guys to enjoy. (I don't own these awesome characters.)***

She got only a couple yards away before realizing the ridiculous thing she was about to do. Ladybug doesn't run away from things. Marinette doesn't even run away from things. She's about to leave him while he's letting himself become so vulnerable. Where the heck was she going?

She turned around and he was still there, looking down at the ground. She walked back over to him, already feeling sorry for her actions, and she took him in a hug. This is what he needed right now. He sniffed, and returned the hug.

"Sorry, I panicked," she said lamely. She looked up into the stars, and spoke again.

"I will tell you this. For as long as we protect this city, and for as long as we live. I will trust and protect you. Always. But that means we can't reveal our identities. It's safer that way."

"Safer for Paris, or safer for you?"

She quietly stood and continued to embrace him. Her partner always challenged her, it's why they made such a great team.

Tears escaped under his mask, and she brushed them away as they rolled down his face.

"Both. You won't want to know who I am under the mask. I don't want to disappoint you."

"What? Disappoint me? I already have a pretty good guess on who you are. So what does it even matter anymore? Are you afraid I won't like you, or think you're special?"

Ladybug stopped hugging him to wrap arms around herself and walked a couple steps back. She was not liking this conversation, it could reveal their identities without a shadow of doubt, which isn't what she was going for. The implications were already surpassing her limits. Rather have speculation than full-out knowledge. Maybe it was childish of her, but she wanted to pretend she didn't know the truth.

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore. We stay who we are. Don't push this."

"No. I'm not typically selfish, especially with you. But I know who you are under that disguise now, whether you're brave enough to acknowledge it or not. I am. It's me, _Adrien_. I want to know the girl who loves me as much as she says she does."

It was now Ladybug's turn to be robbed of her words. She felt like time slowed down to catch her back up. She was still processing the fact that all this time, it had been him under the mask. Under her nose this entire time. Adrien had been right by her side, fighting crimes against her and her classmates.

Through the exchange, Adrien had moved within arm's length of her, and he gripped her elbows, to keep her close, as if he didn't want her running off again. She looked down at the ground. She wasn't ready for any of this. Patrolling was completely abandoned at this point. Now stood two vulnerable teens in suits fighting the push and pull of their emotions.

He lifted her chin, and even though the moment was drawn tight with tension, he felt the tether snap and he was light. He could feel the gravity of her confession carrying him higher off the ground. He wanted more than anything to drop his transformation, but settled on being allowed to hold her.

"You don't get to run and jump away from me this time. I love you too. I want you to tell me who you are. I told myself whoever you were under the mask, that I would love you just as much. Now give me the chance to love the _real_ you. What is your name?"

Ladybug stared up into his eyes, swept away by him, by the moment. _He loves her_?

This was her love, her Adrien, the boy who sat in front of her in class every day, the boy who was compliant with every command of his father, just so he could have the freedom of school and friendship. Who spoke fluent Chinese, played the piano, was a talented model, and was the top fencer in probably all of Paris, and on top of all that, the best crime-fighting partner she could ever ask for. Besides, she's already been close enough to him as Chat, she's even already kissed him! Wow. For her _not_ to be honest with him now would be a huge betrayal.  
For him, and for herself.

"I already know who you are, I just want you to say it."

She was frozen solid, so conflicted, she didn't know how to speak, she felt like she was straddling the line between reality and her dizziest dreams. She continued to stare at him, and as she did, he smiled, patiently staring back. She didn't know how she never managed to match Chat's smile to Adrien's. It should have been so obvious.

"I…I'm scared." She finally managed to make out coherent words.

"Ladybug? Scared? No way. I never pegged you for a coward, My Lady. How could you be scared of me? You know me, don't you?"  
He was right. She felt utterly at home wrapped in his arms. Chat always made her feel safe and secure, so Adrien needed to be no different. He leaned in closer to be level with her face.

"Tell me your name…"

If she wasn't already hypnotized, she was now. His words sent a chill up her spine. Did she even remember her name at this point?

 _Oh_ , yes she did.


	3. Chapter 3

***Here's a fun, fluffy chapter to enjoy. I won't apologize for the fluff. (I don't own these characters. Sadly.)***

"Marinette."

He leaned in slowly a few centimeters more, closing that gap between them. He kissed her, and then deepened it as he felt her let go. She recovered and held him close, forgetting everything and anything. Her only focus was the smell of the fine cologne he wore, the softness of his hair, and the taste of his sweet lips on hers. Everything else didn't matter. Only her and him now, finally.

Tikki and Plagg took the massive hint and dropped their transformations, hovering for a moment as their holders shared their special moment. They found their way into Marinette's bag, officially reuniting themselves. Only Adrien and Marinette knew about one another, and it brought about a new beginning for them.

Marinette found a way to finally open her eyes after about the hundredth kiss. She was met with beautiful green eyes, which were searching her own. She was incredibly nervous, but that started to ebb as he flashed Marinette her favorite smile.

"Oh my God, it really _is_ you, Adrien." He chuckled, smiling even wider than before.

"I am so glad it's you, Marinette. I love you."

She smiled wide, bashful but unafraid.

"I love you too, Adrien."

"We're still kinda on a roof though, we should hang out somewhere, and talk, you know?"

Marinette gave him a giggle at the suggestion.

"Yeah, let's go to my place, we can snag some treats from downstairs in the bakery. My mom and dad won't mind, they trust me."

Adrien nodded in agreement to this plan. Seeing her room again would bring back memories of the fun time they've already had there together. Tikki and Plagg flashed them into their suits and they began the journey to Marinette's house.

They landed on her balcony quietly, and Marinette opened the hatch to her room. They fell onto her bed with a quiet thud.

"Wow. I'm still surprised that it's been you this whole time, Marinette. Obviously not that it's a bad thing. There must have been something in our disguises keeping us from giving away who we were, because it should have pretty obvious, huh?"

"Well, yeah. That's a possible theory. And looking back, I wish I could've known sooner. It would have saved me from saying how awesome you were a million times…and just embarrassing jabbering in general. God, I can't believe how hard it became to talk to you when I started liking you!"

Adrien chuckled at that. He remembered all the times Marinette got nervous around him. He was just so happy to have a friend, he was afraid if he said anything to embarrass her, she would not be as friendly towards him. All he needed was a friend, before he fell for Ladybug of course.

"So it was you that answered my Valentine's Day poem?"

She looked at him and a blush crept over her cheeks.

"Yes. Alya told me to go for it, and I thought why not? But I'm glad I didn't sign it. I'm glad you thought it was Ladybug. Because you would've rejected me."

Adrien became still and grabbed her hands, pulling her in for a kiss. Marinette's blush intensified, heating up her whole face.

"Events happen the way they do for a reason. Knowing that you've been Ladybug the whole time, puts your characteristics into perspective. Your Ladybug comes out mostly when it comes to anger towards Chloe. But that's still an aspect of you, Mari, there's no denying that you and Ladybug are the same, it's just when the situation calls for it…like when a certain cat needs your help…face it, if it were Chat confessing his love, you would've rejected me too. It was whatever characteristics we loved and craved most that came to the surface at the right time for our attraction to ignite. For me, it's your boldness, and your bravery. You liked my civilian form, I think because I wasn't in your face, throwing flirty puns at you every 10 seconds, right?"

He pulled her into his lap, tickling her, making her giggle instantly. She gasped for air, smiling and laughing.

"You'd be absolutely right!" She fought off his fingers.

They both smiled, ridiculously large smiles at each other.

"You guys are such love-struck dopes, you know that?"Adrien blushed and let out an embarrassed groan.

"Plagg, go stuff your face with some Camembert. So rude."

Marinette giggled again, poking at Plagg as he floated above them.

"Wow, so you're where Adrien gets his "Cattitude" from…."

Adrien stared at Marinette for a solid minute before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Plagg just rolled his eyes.

"Cute. You truly are heaven-sent, silly girl."

Marinette just looked surprised. "Oh no, you're starting to rub off on me, Chat!"

She began tickling him in return, and they tumbled about on her bed until he fell back, taking her with him. He got a firm hold on her hands, effectively ceasing her assault, and earning him more cute red cheeks. He quietly held her over him, tilting his head to examine her face. She was smiling and blushing at him profusely. He was so happy to have this Marinette, who could talk to him, tickle him, and overall be comfortable around him. He wanted that more than he ever realized, because he was again pulling her towards him for more kisses.

"You're so cute, Mari!" She giggled "Aw, thanks, babe!"

They both stopped at that affectionate name.

"Yup, you're now my girlfriend. It's official."

Marinette smirked at him "Oh yeah, don't I get a say?"

"Oh right, so sorry. Marinette, do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Duh! You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that sentence. It's actually embarrassing and I don't want to tell you."

He held her close to him. "You basically already did tell me, after I remembered just how many times you told me I was awesome."

She smirked again. "Well, you are."

"I know."

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

****Here is the next chapter! *Finally* Hope it doesn't get too deep to where you guys cry "OOC!" and want me to get less...deep...I guess. Haha. I just want to establish character development, okay? Calm down. ANYWAYS. I don't own them. But here they are.****

After about 20 Macarons and a shared Éclair, Adrien headed back through Marinette's hatch and onto her balcony. The two shared a kiss, he transformed back into his suit, and leapt into the air, with Marinette and Tikki waving goodbye.

"Wow, Marinette, you haven't stopped smiling since he came over, not that I'm surprised."Marinette bounced excitedly.

"I know, I can't believe it's been him this whole time. So glad I took down his posters! Oh my gosh, so embarrassing, right!?"

Tikki giggled, she loved it when her wielder was happy and gushing excitedly.

"But it's funny Mari, it's been him this whole time, yet you still didn't notice, how peculiar."

"Well, I loved Chat Noir like a friend, because I met Adrien first, and I don't know, I thought he was amazing. Sweet, handsome, talented, everything I wanted. But in strolls Chat Noir, this over-the-top, punny, flirty tom cat, and I felt I didn't need that in a romantic partner. And between him being a show-off or a goof, we were busy in-action taking care of Paris. There wasn't much devotion to anything else. "

"But he's proven time and time again that he was devoted to you as your partner, saving you and protecting you, aren't those good qualities as well?"

"Well yes, of course! But that's what Ladybug and Chat Noir both do, that's what I needed from him. A partner and friend. It's an awesome added bonus knowing who he really is. But think about it, Tikki. What was more important, Paris, or feelings?"

Marinette felt her question was justified. She had a duty to protect Paris. She felt Tikki would agree.

"Well now it will also be your duty to be a good girlfriend to Adrien and Chat Noir. This is really going to test your ability to balance your duty to the city, and your heart, which is why I say your feelings _are_ important. You can't ignore them for the sake of the city anymore. It's time you allow yourself to grow emotionally. Don't suppress, use this down time in between akuma attacks to get as comfortable with Adrien as you are with Chat Noir. Learn to balance."

Marinette pondered her friend's words, and bit her lip.

"But what if I slip up, and cause friction because of my lack of balance? Or worse, he gets captured or killed because I can't get it together? I will never forgive myself, oh man, this could be a bad idea…really bad. Wait. What am I saying? I love Adrien. No. I can do this. For us, it isn't just me and you now, Tikki."

"Exactly. You need to practice communicating with him, okay? Let him know what's going on when things feel wrong. I'm very sure he will listen."

Marinette smiled. "Wow. Thanks, Tikki. You are such a wise friend."

"Well, it's only been about 5 thousand years…."

"And you're still adorable!" Tikki giggled and hugged her friend's cheek happily.

LBCN

Adrien made his way through the crack in his window he always left, just so he wouldn't have to put up with his home's security system. Or his dad. He sighed happily.

"Are you finally happy that you figured out who your masked sweetheart is?" Adrien smiled at his kwami and nodded.

"I am so happy. I can't believe it was Marinette the entire time. I mean, I figured I would find out eventually-"

"The girl wears the exact same pigtails. She doesn't even change her hair. At all. Guess that wasn't dead enough of a giveaway, your intelligence astounds me, Adrien. Cheese please."

"But Plagg-"

"ADRIENNN. CHEEESE. If you're going to start a conversation, cheese first. Just Camembert. No Swiss. Or mini mozzarella."

"Of course, only the stinky stuff."

"Cheese."

"Fine."

Adrien went to his mini fridge and fished out two fresh rolls of Camembert.

"Here, jerk."

"I'm about to endure your sonnets, Romeo, just let me eat first!"

Plagg threw a couple pieces in the air and caught each piece happily. Adrien pulled out a cup of applesauce for his own bedtime snack. He took out a spoon from a drawer.

"Okay. Go."

"Did you know it was her this whole time and just didn't say anything? Didn't you sense her Kwami?"

"No, and no, not until you guys had your impromptu reveal with crazy owl man. Tikki kept all three of our mouths shut. Which, personally I've never understood, I think it was all out of respect for the girl. And also, I had a sneaking suspicion it was her. Pigtails."

Adrien nodded, gathering more of his thoughts. He took a spoonful of applesauce.

"School is going to be interesting. I'm gonna want to sit next to her. Marinette is my girlfriend now. Pretty sure Alya and Nino will be down for the seat switch, they're dating too. Hmm..."

"Slow down, Adrien. I know you're excited. But ease into this. Okay? I can name a few people that are going to have immediate responses to this change. And not in a good-for-Adrien kinda way."

"Who, Chloe? Oh she'll get over that."

"No no. Not just her. But I don't see that happening without several tantrums Adrien, get real. No I'm talking about certain family members…..your dad? Right?"

"Oh yeah. Great. Marinette will be involved with my civilian side, which means no freedom. Crap. Well, I don't care what happens with my dad. I was going to have a girlfriend at some point. Mari has interests in fashion, it's not like they don't already have something in common."

"Adrien, you are the model son of a world-renown fashion designer. Who invented the word 'strict'. When I say "ease", I mean seriously, _easeee_ the world into this. At least Paris. Okay?"

Adrien ate another spoonful of his snack.

"Yeah yeah, I get what you mean."

Plagg ate more cheese and Adrien got up to get dressed for bed.

"Regardless, Plagg. It isn't just me and you now. I have responsibilities to Ladybug and Marinette now. On top of EVERYTHING else I already do."

"I just see one more ball to juggle. Nothing you can't handle, kid. I'm sure."

"I do handle stress pretty well, huh?"

Plagg began trying to juggle his last pieces of cheese, all of which landing in his mouth.

"Well, you handle it alone, but only time will tell where your girlfriend will land in all this. Your next hand, or on the floor."

"Great, a juggling analogy."

"Hey, take it where you can get it, my friend."

"I love her. And I trust this will work. I'm confident in that. I will fight for it, even if it kills me. I've proven that already. I found my ladybug. And I'm never letting go." Adrien waved his spoon at Plagg for emphasis.

"I guess we will see how everything pans out in time. I hope she'll appreciate your taste in shirts, I love the polka dots, ladybug boy."

Adrien threw cheese at his kwami in embarrassment.

"Eat your cheese, stink weed."

"Whatever you say. You're the boss, applesauce."


	5. Chapter 5

****Next chapter. I don't own them. Here you go!****

Marinette made a thud as she hit the floor.

"Ughhh. I'm gonna be late. AGAIN! Today is important!"

Tikki floated around her as she haphazardly threw on clothes and ran to her bathroom.

"You have a Chemistry test?" Tikki loved teasing her in the morning.

"Haha yeah, I have a Chemistry test in Literature. With Adrien Tikki come on."

Tikki handed Marinette her hairbrush.

"You might need this."

Marinette felt the back of her head.

"Oh shoot! I slept in my pigtails. Great! Add it to the list of already growing things wrong with this day."

"Marinette calm down. Just wear your hair down today."

"No, it will get on my nerves, I have to fix it!"

"Use the hairbrush and your straightener, come on future fashion designer! What on Earth will you do when a last minute problem happens with one of your models? Their strap rips, their hair deflates, think! On the fly!"

Marinette quickly took her hair down. "If it looks better without, do without the strap as the model gives a quick turn" Marinette turns on her straightener then sets to work. "If her hair deflates," Marinette angles hair straightener to roll it to shape her bangs. "Just roll with it and hire a new stylist!"

"The model will look gorgeous regardless, she's in one of your originals!" Marinette giggled at that.

"You add such a positive vibe to my crazy mornings. Thanks Tikki!"

"Of course! Alright, you're ready! Make sure your stuff is in its bag! Go downstairs and grab a croissant!"

"Got it!"

Marinette ran downstairs to her kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and headed out the door.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette took off as Ladybug, knowing she'll only be 5 minutes late now, instead of 10.

When she got to her classroom door as Marinette, it was shut.

"Great, another fabulous entrance to be made. And Adrien is already there, and…Oh man, he's already saving a seat for me!"

Marinette quickly ducked down nervously. Tikki floated in front of her face, getting her attention.

"Hey! You didn't think he was going to be as eager as you? You're silly Mari. Get in there! You're keeping him waiting!"

Marinette quickly shifted and stood, opening the door. Madam Bustier's back was still turned, so Marinette crept in, waving shyly at Adrien, Alya, and Nino. They all motioned for her quickly to come over and sit. She sat down carefully next to Adrien, clasping her hands in front of her.

"You never surprise me, Marinette. If you could come in on time? That would surprise me."

Marinette visibly sighed at this, she knew she was about to receive some sort of verbal punishment.

"Can you tell me what we're studying today, Marinette?"

"The Power of Forgiveness?"

"Clever, but no. Something you seem to be more familiar with actually. Romeo and Juliet."

Madam Bustier's eyes shifted from Adrien to Marinette. He gave his professor an apologetic smile.

"That's pretty coincidental," Marinette said under her breath. Adrien chuckled next to her.

Madam Bustier adjusted her glasses.

"It wouldn't be if you were in class" Marinette paused as the class laughed.

"You're right. I apologize"

"Good. Keep up, Marinette. Who wants to read for the lovers?"

Alya and Nino's hands shot up simultaneously.

"Great. Begin reading."

LBCN

Marinette drooped as she sat down at the picnic table. The four teens decided to eat around school today for lunch break. After the reading in Literature, they had Chemistry, where Marinette almost dropped a beaker full of water, but spilled it on a large quantity of sodium, ruining the experiment and almost causing a class explosion.

"I deserve this, I've been late 3 times in a row now to her class. And had to miss last class. I was expecting worse honestly."

Adrien just took her hand in his, Nino and Alya watched with smiles.

"It's alright, Marinette. Trust me, we get it. We all have off days, you more than some, but that's what we love about you," he paused, before adding his next words, staring deeply into her eyes. "What I love about you."

Alya and Nino's jaws dropped. "Okay, WAIT. Slow down, how much have we missed? It's been what 48 hours? Marinette, you've got splainin' to do. Adrien, that really was so sweet. It's nice to see you both together after…how long?"

Marinette and Adrien both laughed with reddened cheeks. "A year?"

"Yeah, about time."

"Alright, Alya. Leave them alone, don't grill my bro too hard. These things take time." Nino felt he needed to give his best friend some support.

"…Then progress to love over the span of a weekend. You know what? I'm happy. You two are gonna be great together. This is gonna be interesting. And Fun!"

Nino put his arm around Alya."The four of us are gonna have an awesome rest of the year. I just know it."

Marinette smiled at her friends, and as she went back to her sandwich, she felt something hit the back of her neck.

"Ow! What the-a lipstick tube?"

"Over here, Klutznette."

Chloe and Sabrina were seated a couple tables away from Marinette's. She let out an angry huff.

"Of course. Chloe, if you want to say something, say it, don't throw…cosmetics."

"Got your attention, didn't I? Don't slip up Marinette, one wrong move, and Adrien is mine."

"Good thing Adrien has a say in that exchange." Adrien didn't even look up from his food.

"Sorry Chloe, love you like a sister."

"FAM-ZONED. YES!"

Alya gave Adrien a high-five, and the rest of the table laughed.

While Chloe (loudly) cried to Sabrina, the group cleaned up the table after Adrien and Marinette gave a summary of their new "lovebird" status, as Alya affectionately called it. They both kept their identities a secret, and smiled at each other as they spun the tale.

"Alright, Adrien and I are going to class." Nino pulled his friend by the arm, but not before Adrien gave Marinette a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you after school. I love you." Marinette knew he said that on purpose, and it was effective because Alya was, forgive the expression, losing her shit. Marinette fortunately was getting used to this, at least enough to not lose hers

"I love you too!"

"Don't wait up!" Alya did all she could not to pull Marinette's arm clean from her shoulder. Marinette winced and giggled at her friend's excitement as she was led towards their next class.

"This is BIG. I mean, everyone is still staring since this morning, but on a serious note you two are causing some serious commotion! You both are gonna have to clamp down on the PDA or we're going to have riots. No one is truly focused on class right now, I hear the buzz through the hallways. I love you guys, but be careful. That was TAME for Chloe, and you know it."

Marinette understood the severity, but couldn't help but smile.

"I know, but they can all get a grip. Me and Adrien are finally dating. And there's a lot under the surface you don't know between us. It's a big part of why he isn't playing it cool. This is big for me and him, believe me. I can't tell you everything, we were giving you a condensed version on purpose. Don't press me on the details, just take what we've given you. You know I love you and trust you. But trust me, underneath the surface, well its best you don't know."

"Family drama?"

"Sure."

"Fine. You have my word, I won't press about it."

They both let out a collective sigh that was followed with excited giggles.

"He's deeply devoted to you girl, what did you do to him? He is under one fierce spell," Alya said teasingly, but this was typical questioning from her, she was fishing for her fill of the 4-1-1 on Marinette's crush-to-boyfriend story.

"I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with a brief overview"

"Nope, this is your triumph, after a year of crushing on "The love of your life". So spill! I want your side."

Marinette shook her head, smiling.

"Of course, okay."

They both finally made it to class, Alya made sure it was on time as well. Marinette managed to make it the rest of the day without seeing Adrien, which was fine, because they planned on a hasty exit to her bakery after school to meet about Hawkmoth business. Both Adrien and Marinette avoided the stares of their fellow classmates and made it out of the school, running towards Marinette's house.

"What a day. Thanks for that at lunch by the way," Marinette nudged him playfully.

"What ever could you mean?"

"You know exactly what."

He dramatically placed his hand over his forehead. "Alright, you caught me, I concede?"

"Uh huh." She smirked and grabbed his hand as they slowed from a jog to a casual walk, now further away from school grounds.

"Well as long as it's only our friends around, I'm not worried about us, but Alya brought up an excellent point to be careful, at least until the school takes a chill pill."

"Agreed. I wouldn't want more attention than necessary, believe me."

"Oh I know, me and you have an understanding about 'attention' and 'spotlight'."

"True, you as Ladybug, me in my modeling career."

"Exactly."

"Hm. We can do this you know."

"I know. Being in a relationship with you was never the problem, Adrien. It was always the alter-ego, and my…well you know, klutzy, all-over-the-place self."

He laughed. "I told you, its part of the charm."

She giggled happily. "Yeah, whatever you say."


	6. Chapter 6

**** So. Thus far I've been establishing relationships, and keeping it light. Sorry, it's not going to stay that way, so don't get too comfortable. On with the chapter! I of course don't own them, exposition and plot! Here we go!****

The two teens arrived at the bakery, and were immediately greeted by Marinette's parents.

Tom shook Adrien's hand. "Good to see you again Adrien, have anything you'd like, it's on the house."

Sabine gave Adrien a hug, and handed him a delicately decorated cookie. "Enjoy!"

"Dad, mom _please_. I've got this, thanks. Love you!"

Marinette pushed her boyfriend towards a chair and table set up by the TV across from the checkout counter.

"Sit tight, I'll make us some tea. Sugar?"

"No thanks, I don't take sugar in mine."

"Okay, that's fine!"

As Marinette walked into the kitchen to fish for ingredients, Adrien turned on the television.

"By the way, Mari I love your hair down. You should have it that way more often. It suits you."

Marinette blushed profusely, almost dropping the spoons and sugar she was holding. "Thanks!"

Adrien smiled and continued to flip through channels, until today's headlines flashed across the screen and immediately caught his attention. The headlines read

"GIRLS MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARING WITH EERIE SIMILARITIES."

"It appears that these female victims, of approximately 14-16 years of age, have been reported missing and or abducted from their homes as of last week. The first case being Margaret Ann Allard age 15, second Anne DuPont age 16, and last reported, Claire Giroux age 15. If you have seen any of these girls, please contact police with their whereabouts, including descriptions, names, and locations. You can choose to remain anonymous. Please help the families of these young individuals find their daughters and return them home safely. In other unrelated news…."

"Oh my God, Mari, babe come look at this." Adrien paused the station with the remote, backing it up several seconds, to pan over the faces of the missing girls.

"What's the matter…oh. That's disturbing."

The screen held the faces of girls, all matching similar descriptions. Same dark hair. One with pigtails, two with short hair to the shoulders. Blue eyes. As vibrant as bluebells.

"This is definitely a problem."

"Someone appears to be kidnapping girls that match…your description, Marinette."

"Or Ladybug."

"Yes, or Ladybug."

"This is so strange. Why would someone be kidnapping girls like me? Do you think this is the work of an akuma?"

"Could be, or maybe, it's coincidence?"

"I don't know, I think it's too close to ignore."

"I need to keep you safe then, if that's the case."

Marinette looked at the screen, carefully assessing the images of the girls.

"Well wait, what if it is coincidence? I don't want to have to take unnecessary precautions, you know? We need to be tracking those girls though, that seems like everyone's top priority right now."

"Marinette, look at me. You are always my top priority. I don't mean just in our relationship. You're my partner, and we look out for each other. Okay? Gotta make sure you're okay, because I can't complete a mission without you. Literally, your miraculous purifies akumas."

Marinette shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "Yeah I know."

"I know how you're probably feeling, Ladybug. But I will protect you. First. Okay?"

"Alright Adrien. I know, I trust you."

"Alright. Good. You can go back and finish making the tea for us, sorry to pull you away, that was important."

Marinette gave him a hug before heading back towards the kitchen.

"We're having a meeting anyway, and it's fine, here's a fresh cup, with yummy lemon cookies."

Adrien pulled a Chat-like smile across his face. "This means you aren't leaving my sight though, I hope you know that."

Marinette grinned in return. "I have no objections to that Mr. Agreste."

"Good. Let's have a movie marathon while we finish up today's assignment!"

"Let's do it!"

They excitedly rushed upstairs to Marinette's room, missing the fourth reported girl, her image the same as the three before her, dark mid-length hair, blue eyes, happy, carefree smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Marinette, girl where are you, we've been waiting for 15 minutes! Kiss your boyfriend and head down to park would ya?" Marinette hung up her phone and gave an anxious shriek of unhappiness.

"Everything okay, Mari?" Adrien asked.

"What? Oh no, it actually isn't. I totally forgot about meeting up with Alya, Rose, and Juleka at the park, and now I'm gonna have to rush around like a crazy person to get to them!" Adrien watched his girlfriend flit around her room, grabbing things to get ready.

"This is your girlfriend, Adrien. An adorable mess." Tikki floated next to him, enjoying the sight of her wielder being late, yet again.

"I know, it's cute to watch her in action."

As Marinette sprinted into the bathroom, he received a phone call from his father. That's never a good sign. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Get home." Was all his father said.

"Marinette, I gotta go, I'm in trouble."

"You didn't tell your dad or Natalie you were here, did you?"

"Nope."

"This is why we're perfect. I mess up, so do you. It's great." She pulled him in for a kiss. "Bye, babe, go home and smooth things over. Love you."

"l Love you too. Try to get to Alya and them soon, Mari." Marinette gave him a smile.

"Will do."

LBCN

"You left school and didn't tell anyone where you were going. I catch photos of you with a girl. You behaved irresponsibly all day long, lucky for you, there were no events to get ready for today, otherwise it would be the end of these extra curriculars. You need to continue to be responsible if you want to keep your privileges, Adrien. And your room is in disarray, you need to straighten it up. Don't make me have to take time out of my very busy schedule to reprimand you, son." Natalie stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Agreste, your phone conference is starting in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Natalie."

"Do what you're supposed to do, Adrien. How hard is that?"

As Adrien was getting slapped with verbal reprimands left and right, Plagg of course grew bored, and then hungry. He began his decent from Adrien's backpack to the mini fridge, trying to be careful, but figured everyone was a little busy to see him scurrying across the floor.

"A rat!" Definite miscalculation.

Natalie tried to reach Plagg, but was too slow as he slipped underneath Adrien's bed. Gabriel's face went from anger to disgust.

"Adrien, have you also not been taking care of your place in this house? Rats in my home. I ought to make you scrub every inch of this house for that. Take better care of the things I give to you son, including your room!" He stormed out, Natalie in tow, shaking her head.

"Clean your room, Adrien. Please." Adrien let out a very heavy sigh of aggravation. "I will, Natalie, I apologize."

As soon as she shut the door, he dove for the place Plagg escaped to, looking into the hole between his bed and nightstand.

"Damn it Plagg, you couldn't hold off for 2 more minutes!?" Plagg poked his head out, along with his tongue.

"Your dad was getting on my nerves and I had more important matters to attend to."

"Come on, you knew that was stupid."

"Yeah, I only regret getting called a rat. I prefer small cat-thing."

"They probably caught whiff of your smell and took you for the smelly rat you can be."

"Take that back!"

"Grow up!"

"I'm thousands of years old!"

"Act like it!" Adrien vexed quietly, watching his Kwami hover above the floor, arms crossed. Plagg eventually looked away. "I'm sorry. You're right, you've got it hard enough, kid. My bad."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just got so mad at my dad, and then you…ughh. I'm just gonna lay down."

"Who could you possibly be yelling at, Adrien?"

Just as Plagg made his way out from under the bed, Gabriel was back in Adrien's room, witnessing the kwami float in midair.

"Y-you…what's this?" Adrien was so overcome with shock, he couldn't speak.

"I know what this is, it's a kwami. You have…this can only mean one thing, really. This means…I will finally have your Miraculous…Chat Noir." Adrien's worst nightmare was playing out before his eyes.

"I knew it was more than a rat I sensed. Give it to me."

Adrien came alive at that, he knew he had to act fast. If his father knew of Kwamis and that he was Chat Noir, then it obviously meant one thing.

"N-NO! You can't have him! Especially not you… Hawkmoth!"

"I'm taking him, and placing you under house arrest, until further notice. My son, Chat Noir. I can't believe I've actually done it. I will finally have your Miraculous. Victory is in my grasp at last. All I need now is your counterpart, and it will be all over for the Super-duo Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Gorilla grabbed Adrien, keeping him in a hold, while Gabriel grabbed Adrien's hand, getting him to release Plagg, and pried his ring forcefully off of his finger.

"NOOO! PLAGG!" As a last ditch effort to save Adrien, Plagg spit in Gorilla's eyes, getting him to angrily drop the boy.

"RUN ADRIEN!" Adrien hit the ground running. He lept over his bed, down the hallway, down the staircase, through the front door, and into the night. He couldn't stop to take this in, he had to keep running. He had to get to her, he had to tell her what happened. He needed her help desperately. But his freedom from Hawkmoth, his father, wasn't quite in his grasp. Not yet.

"Where do you think you're going, hot stuff?"

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. He had made it to the alleyway adjacent to Marinette's street.

"W-who's there?" The voice came from behind him.

"Forget all about me already? Wow, I'm hurt."

"Lila?"

"No, better. Volpina."

She pulled out her flute as he turned to face her. She played a few notes, and that's when he hit the ground, out cold.

When he finally came to, he found he wasn't in any pain, but he was in his room, laying on his bed, hands cuffed behind him. He bitterly understood what was meant by house arrest.


	8. Chapter 8

****I know I keep posting chapters randomly, but I think it's more fun that way. Hehe. Anyways, I don't own them, here we go.****

As soon as Marinette finished her time at the park, she was on her fifth unanswered text message to Adrien. She knew he was in distress when he left, but to not answer his phone on top of it? Strange. She knew something was up, she could feel it. And so did Master Fu. He turned on his TV to catch the newest story.

"Is it time yet, master?"Wayzz asked. Fu thought for a moment, then nodded.

The kidnapper was on their seventh victim now, and they all had matching descriptions, which worried Marinette even more, since all the girls looked like her. She grew more and more wary as she patrolled the city that day, especially since she hadn't seen tail or claw of her counterpart.

"Where is he, I sent him several messages!" She hopped from rooftop to rooftop, only to stop at a familiar face.

"I found you Ladybug! I knew if kept an eye out today, I'd spot your…spots. A pun! Chat Noir would be proud!"

Oh here we go. It's Chloe. With...why was she wearing a yellow and black spandex suit? Ladybug face-palmed.

"Chloe, what are you doing? You're not a real superhero."

"Says you, Ladybug. If I'm not a real superhero, than neither is Batman. We're both fabulously rich and have no natural given powers except for our own awesomeness." Ladybug made a face. She was already missing Adrien. She didn't need this too.

"Ladybug, I want to help you. Just look at my new suit! The designers did a fabulous job."

"Alright, alright. I'm not going to argue with you anymore-"

"Good because I'm not going anywhere."

"OKAY. You can help me for the day. I can't find Chat Noir, he never showed up for patrol, and I feel really vulnerable right now."

"Why? Is it because all the girls being kidnapped match your description? You wouldn't see me out and about if that was the case."

"Well I have a city to protect, you know that."

"Yeah, well I also know you have to protect yourself." Marinette took pause with that statement. It was true, and that's pretty surprising.

"You know what, you're right. I'm gonna head home I think."

"Wait! What about crime fighting? I just bought this suit." Marinette smirked. "No one ever said you couldn't wear it if you wanted to, Chloe." And with that, Marinette pulled out her yo-yo and headed home.

"Great, well what am I supposed to do now?" Chloe looked around, arms crossed. Maybe she'd spot a kitten up a tree. Something. Anything.

"Hello, Chloe."

She turned around, and there stood Master Fu, hands behind his back.

"And just who are you?" Chloe asked in her typical, rude tone.

"Master, she has a bit of an attitude." Master Fu's Kwami, Wayzz came out from his shirt pocket.

"Be patient, Wayzz."

"What is that thing?"

"Focus, please Chloe. There has been some disturbances around the city."

"What are you, some sort of psychic sensei or something? Like how could you know that?"

Master Fu chuckled.

"I turn on the TV every day and have watched the missing person's reports."

"Oh."

"I have a task for you. Well actually, I have two. I know of your…personality and I think this situation will be a great chance for you to prove yourself. You like jewelry, don't you?"

"Of course I do! If you've done any research on me at all you'd know that. Even though that's creepy."

"Right, well lives depend on your action. Take this box and open it."

Chloe did as he asked. She opened the box and found a beautiful yellow comb, decorated in glittering jewels, golden, like honey. She was about to refuse, making a comment about refined tastes, but something about the comb stuck out to her.

"Hm. It looks like a honey comb. And the colors match my suit already. Well good, it wouldn't work if it wasn't gold."

Fu smiled.

"Try it on."

She again did as she was told, tucking the comb into her ponytail. Instantly, the comb's Kwami zipped in front of her face.

"Hello, the name's Pollen, and the pleasure is all mine-"Chloe jumped back.

"Whoa, OH GOD A BEE! HELP!" She tried to swat at her, but Pollen rose high above Chloe's head.

"Are you **stupid** or something? You could have twisted my antennae! They take forever to straighten out."

Chloe stared at the creature in pure shock.

"A bee, called me stupid!"

"I'm not a bee, you uncivilized nitwit."

"It keeps insulting me! How dare you!"

Master Fu stifled a laugh.

"One last thing, Chloe. I need you to save Chat Noir, he's gone missing and it's up to you to help him, his Miraculous has been stolen by your target, Hawkmoth. Act quickly, and take care of Pollen. Oh, and Pollen, go easy on Chloe, alright?"

"You call this hard, master? I'm just getting started! I'll show her who the true queen bee is!"

"And just how do you think you're going to do that, you rude insect thing?"

Pollen just lifted her nose high in the air, as if she felt Chloe was rightfully beneath her.

"You'd be wise to watch your manners, girl, or you'll never discover the powers I can give you."

"…powers?"

For once in maybe ever, Chloe sounded genuinely intrigued in something important. Something other than herself. Master Fu walked off, smiling, feeling reassured that he made the right choice as he heard them discussing a plan to save Chat Noir.


	9. Chapter 9

****Loving your reviews you all send me, thanks so much! So encouraging.**

 **I don't own the characters, but I wish I did.**

 **Here's a new chapter :)****

Marinette was starting to get really worried. She hadn't heard from Adrien all day, and it was now 11:30pm. She had called him a total of 5 times, with 20 texts. She couldn't help it. But she was starting to fear the worst, and she was about to say screw it to her own safety and leap out onto the streets to find him. Just when she was getting ready to head out, her screen lit up with a text. From Adrien.

LBCN

Adrien was laying on his bed, with all the familiarity of his room but none of the comfort. His dad was Hawkmoth. He now knows of his identity. He's cuffed in his room. And all he could think about was Marinette. He wished she'd save him. If only he could get to his phone…. He looked around and didn't see it anywhere. Then from in the corner of the room, he saw something light up.

"Looking for this?"

Volpina. She was sitting in a chair. Probably ready to get in his head and torture him.

"We all know your secrets now, Chat Noir. Now I know why you were so smitten with Ladybug. Or should I say…Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien gasped, feeling a flare of fear at her revelation. If she knows her true identity, he knew Marinette was in grave danger. He shifted to sit immediately.

"If you touch her, so help me I'll-"

"You'll what, destroy my akuma, save your girlfriend? I don't think so, you seem to be a little…caught up don't you think? You're not going anywhere, Loverboy. Too bad you didn't get a chance to save her before I end her. Yes, I have a very malicious plan for that clever little bug. And I'll fill you in further on the secret: it will be live, in front of all of Paris. I've been tracking her look-alikes for weeks, just trying to find a match. Catching you was a Godsend. I learned everything I needed to know. And now, she'll die in front of all of Paris. And you can remember that's what happens when you cross me."

Adrien shot up from the bed, jumping over his cuff's chain and launching himself at her.

Hawkmoth made his presence known to Volpina. "Volpina, we discussed that you were not to kill either of them! Only retrieve their Miraculouses!"

Volpina quickly jumped out of the way, Adrien falling to the floor, he was livid, feral. No one threatens the life of anyone he loves. Volpina sent an illusion of herself to settle Hawkmoth. She couldn't have him relinquishing her power too soon, before enacting her revenge.

"Yeah, but Adrien doesn't need to know the truth."

Hawkmoth swatted through her form of communication, the image evaporating into the air.

"Your powers are to be used to capture the Miraculouses. That is your mission."

Volpina kept dodging Adrien, until he stumbled into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, locking it and trapping him inside.

"No!"

"Should have stayed on the bed, baby. Suited you better."

She gave a laugh at her cruelty. "Oh, and Adrien? Your lovely girlfriend must be worried to death about you. Can't have her coming over here to rescue you and save the day, can we?"

She began typing a message to Marinette, reading it aloud to Adrien.

"DON'T-"

"Hey, babe, it's me, I'm totally fine by the way. Dad's just cracking down on me harder than ever since he knows about us now. Meet me tomorrow after school for tea in your bakery, okay? I'll be in an early photo-shoot, and I'll see you after. You're so cute, I wish I could kiss your lips right now, knowing I can now makes me so happy. I love you, goodnight." She grinned.

"Sent. That sounds good, doesn't it? Sounds like you wrote it I hope. Only, unfortunately for you, it won't be you meeting her for a treat. Sorry, house arrest sucks, doesn't it."

"Volpina, Lila…please, hurt me. But don't touch her. I'm begging you to leave her alone, she doesn't deserve this."

"OH YES, she does. She knew exactly what she was doing when she ruined my chances with you. When she ruined me. Now she's gonna get what she deserves. I think I'll choose a red coffin for her body. Definitely her color, don't you agree?"

Adrien could be heard weeping now, he felt almost no hope whatsoever. Utterly broken, no Miraculous, no Marinette. He was praying for his miracle in his immense time of need.

He needed an angel.

LBCN

"So, I just shout words, and I get powers and a suit, like Ladybug?" Pollen nodded to Chloe.

"Precisely. You need to say, honey pots and golden bee fuzz!"

"What a stupid thing to say. Ugh. I want powers like Ladybug. But this is ridiculous."

"SAY the WORDS you stubborn girl."

"FINE. Honey pots and golden bee fuzz!"

Chloe shouted the phrase as loudly as she could, and Pollen began to fall from the sky, laughing hysterically.

"That's for the bee insult from earlier."

"Oh my God, GET SERIOUS, tell me the real words! Chat Noir needs us! Or did you forget?!"

"Get your ponytail out of a twist. The real phrase is Stripes On!"

"That was stupider than the first phrase!"

"SAY IT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME."

"UGH. Pollen, STRIPES ON!"

As soon as she said those words, she felt the Miraculous fill her with a powerful, bright essence, which manifested into a protective outer suit.

"Yes! This is so cool!"

She felt her suit, and found her weapon around her waist.

"Wait, what is this thing? How do I use it?" It looked like a spinning top to her, with a string-like material wrapped around the body of the top. There was a tie at the end of the string, and she put her finger through it.

"So I guess it works like this…." She let go of the top, and it spun at an incredible speed.

"Wow. Okay so I guess I'm gonna just learn the rest on the fly then. Speaking of fly…do I get to? I am some sort of bee, aren't I?"

She heard a thought in her mind. _Think up_ , it told her.

She did as she was instructed, and as soon as she did, she was lifted by her power off the ground and up into the air.

"Wow! Oh my gosh! So cool!"But she quickly refocused on the task at hand. Chloe needed somewhere to start to look for the missing Chat. Then she started feeling something. Immense, heartbreaking sadness. She lifted her hand to her cheek. She had started crying, with no emotion of her own behind it. Wow, this feels horrible.

 _Follow it, follow the sadness._

She again listened to the voice, and followed the feeling as it steadily grew. She felt herself flying through the air, in the direction of the emotional hotspot. She felt tears flowing down to her chin, and it made her uncomfortable. She doesn't cry. Ever. But she could sense this obviously wasn't her sadness. It had to be whomever she was tracking. As her own tears fell down from her eyes, she immediately felt it grow as she landed in a familiar courtyard. She stood in the courtyard of her friend and former crush, Adrien Agreste. The sadness was intense to say the least. Who it belonged to must be suffering serious pain from somewhere in this house. She felt compelled to help them, and ease the pain. She knew the front door would have security, so she looked around for an alternative route. She carefully flew up to a window, looking for where the feeling radiated the strongest. She kept following it until she found a bathroom window. She looked inside, and there was Adrien, sobbing on the bathroom floor. Her own tears had ceased, and she immediately began opening the window, successfully prying it from its hinges with incredible strength. She quietly flew inside.

"Adrien?"

He quietly sat up, looking at the floating figure before him.

"Woah, who are you?" He whispered as quietly as he could manage.

"Um, I'm…Queen Bee. Introductions after I rescue you. I'm here to help. Let me see your hands." He held them out to her, and she pulled them open with ease.

"Shh, Bee. I'm not alone. Someone else is here guarding the door."

"Oh, I'll fix that. Don't even worry."

She felt confidence beginning to surface over her nervousness. She grabbed the handle, and pulled the door open with the same ease as the cuffs.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

Volpina was knocked to the ground by the force of the door.

"I'm Queen Bee, now move out of our damn way!"

"Not a chance, you Super wanna-bee."

"As if! I'll show you who's a wannabe!" Chloe launched her top, letting it spin, and it quickly reached its target, sending its glowing energy to blast Volpina back with a powerful wave. But Volpina wasn't going down without a fight. She immediately recovered from the attack, sending a kick straight to Chloe's stomach. It effectively knocked her back several feet, but this was Chloe. She was _not_ about to be bested. Chloe sent several punches in Volpina's direction, some were blocked, some landed. Volpina kicked, Chloe blocked, and every land of her fists charged her attacks faster and faster until Volpina couldn't keep up. Chloe swiftly kicked Volpina into the air, then shifted to knock her onto the floor, sending her sliding into the wall.

"Adrien, let's go!"

Queen Bee grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door, twisting the handle and heading out into the hallway, Volpina still recovering on the floor in their wake.

"I did it! I mean- of course I did, and that was awesome."

"Yes, it was…Chloe."

"Good, you already figured out my identity. Not that I was hiding it."

"We'll come back to that. We need to get down to the basement."

"That's where your miraculous is, isn't it?"

"God you catch on fast."

"I'm spoiled, not dumb, Adrien, A.K.A Chat Noir. I wish I could freak about knowing your secret but we literally don't have time."

"Wait till I tell Marinette how fast you figured it out, she'll flip."

"Let's wait on that, Adrikens. I think I can feel a way to get to where you need to go. I sense sadness and fear."


	10. Chapter 10

****I've made sure my story fits together very well. I put a lot of spare time into this. So if you have any questions, feel free to ask away! Enjoy :)**** (I don't own ?)

Chloe followed her senses to an air duct.

"Hm, I wonder if we can fit…"

"We can try, but we're gonna have to be super quiet, I just know-"

"HEY! You've escaped- Gorilla, get them!" Natalie and Gorilla ran down the hallway to reach the two in time, but they were a day late and a dollar short. Luckily, Adrien and Chloe both fit down the vent. They followed it quickly, knowing time was of the essence.

"If we keep traveling down, I'm sure we'll stumble across the basement, or at least the lower rooms. I know we have a basement, I remember traveling these as a kid, my dad would never know, but it got me some freedom."

They followed the duct to another opening. It was covered with a vent, when they looked inside, they saw a large room.

"This has to be it, come on!"

"Alright, watch out." Chloe set herself up before the vent and kicked as hard as she could. It sent the cover straight to the ground.

"Okay Adrien, hang onto me." She lifted him in her arms, and they flew into the large space.

"Wow, I have to hand it to you, son, I'm impressed. Not only did you escape, but you managed to find me." Gabriel emerged from the shadows as Hawkmoth, white butterflies fluttering around him.

"I've got friends in high places, father. Not that you care. I've come for my Miraculous, and I won't leave without it."

"Is that so?"

Adrien ran towards Hawkmoth, only to stop in his tracks when his father revealed what was now on his hand. Plagg appeared next to him, looking miserable.

"I'm sorry, kid. As long as he wields me, I serve him. And he sucks, he doesn't feed me hardly enough cheese."

"SILENCE. Adrien, come get your miraculous if you can…."

Hawkmoth struck the ground with his cane, and the butterflies that were calmly flitting about began to dive straight for him and Queen Bee. They ran to escape, and Queen Bee caught Adrien mid-sprint and carried him into the air, using her speed to evade the winged assailants.

"Very good, little bee. But you can only fly so fast for so long!"

"You're right, Hawkmoth, here, you deal with them!"

She flew straight towards Hawkmoth, who ducked as they flew straight over his head.

"Fools! They won't hurt me!"

"But they will distract you!"

Adrien revealed Hawkmoth's cane, now in his possession.

"No! My control!"

"Yes! I wonder what happens when they're in _my_ control?!"

Adrien struck the ground, and this time, the butterflies swarmed and headed straight for Hawkmoth. In tandem, Chloe sent her top spinning at an alarming speed, faster than ever before. It picked up so much energy, the top sent a large wall of it straight for Hawkmoth, sending his back into the large window, that which made it possible for him to see Paris for his nefarious purposes. The butterflies clustered around Hawkmoth, trapping him in a tight hold.

"Sorry, we're too smart for you, Hawkmoth. Two against one just isn't fair, is it?"

"You'll pay dearly for this! Volpina is able to get to Ladybug, son! She's able to reach your Marinette!"

Adrien quickly grabbed for his ring.

"Funny how you sound like you're pleading for your freedom in exchange for information I already am aware of. I'll protect her. I always do, I always will. For as long as I live."

No time to spare. He slipped his ring back on his finger.

"You will never control me again, father."

"NOO!"

Adrien kicked him back, sending Hawkmoth through the glass and into the gray space behind it, shattering the window, sending shards through the air.

"Chloe! Let's get out of here!"

"Great let's go!"

Neither of them looked back as Chloe picked him up, and in an instant, they were in the air, back through the vent, traveling as fast as Chloe could go. They made their way through the house, running to the front door. Natalie and Gorilla weren't even close to keeping up. Chloe and Adrien made it outside, finally.

"We did it, Adrien. I can't believe how well that all worked!"

"He eased up on me last minute."

"Why...oh. Because he's your father."

"He couldn't keep up the villainous image for that long, and I was counting on it."

"Well I wanted to tell you, I still sensed sadness, and it wasn't just coming from him."

"Nope. My house is where they have to be holding the missing girls from the news reports."

"Right, I'll go find them. What's your next move?"

"I have to get to her, Chloe. Or I'll be too late and she will die. Get the girls to safety. We will meet up again soon. I have to get to Ladybug."

He put on his ring and out popped Plagg.

"Boy am I glad to see you kid!"

"Reunions later, buddy, missed you too, we need to get to the Eiffel Tower. Now! CLAWS OUT!"

Adrien, at last, had his Miraculous back in his possession. He was officially ready to take on whatever Volpina would throw at him, and he was _pissed off_.


	11. Chapter 11

****You guys get extra chapters to tide you over while I craft later chapters. You're welcome...try not to read them all in one day... ;)****

(Not my characters.)

Marinette was finally home from school, after waiting in anticipation all day to see Adrien. Something still felt off, and she knew as soon as she saw him, she would feel reassured that he was truly fine. She sat and waited at one of her bakery's tables for her boyfriend to make his appearance.

LBCN

Chloe made her way into the courtyard, yet again. She carefully went back through the window of Adrien's bathroom, not the front door. She knew she needed to be quick about this to help her friends get through this with every piece back in place. That included the missing girls. She quickly noted that Volpina was gone, and nowhere to be seen. It didn't surprise her, or delay her, as she used her ability to sense emotions to find the fear and sadness she felt earlier. It didn't take her long at all, because the room full of girls was three doors down from Adrien's room in the joint hallway. She wondered where the "villains" of the house were, but that instantly took a back seat when she opened the door to find the girls. They were tied up and terrified, looking at her like she was the first contact they'd had in days. Wow, these people are horrible.

"No time to spare girls, I'm here to rescue you. See that window? We're going up and out."

LBCN

"I really want a cone of chocolate and blueberry, Nino. Let's head inside, I can smell the waffle batter already!"

Alya and Nino were walking hand-in-hand down the street to the ice-cream shop when Master Fu made his way towards them in the opposite direction. He was on a mission for a certain fox heroine. All three headed inside, and Nino sat down, handing Alya 10 Euros for their sugary treats.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I trouble you for some change? I can't read these Euros. Not sure if I have enough"

"Sure! Of course, let's see how much you need."

Instead of answering her, he quickly put a box in her hand.

"You never cease to impress me, young lady. So devoted to Ladybug, so ready to help those in need, how about we finally establish that you join her? But quickly! Your timing is of paramount importance! You cannot delay! You must regain your Miraculous, Rena Rouge. Hand your fellow over there back his money, and tell him you are needed elsewhere and that you apologize. The integrity of the Miraculous wielders you are already aware of is in trouble! There is a storm brewing in town, and you need to ensure the lives of everyone involved are safe. Everyone must make it out of this, alive. Go, now!"

"Okay!"

She quickly sprinted over to Nino.

"What did that old man want?"

Alya gave him his money back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I gotta be somewhere, babe, I totally forgot. I love you, see you at my house later tonight!"

"O…kay, see ya," Nino said, utterly confused.

LBCN

"Hey, Marinette!"

"Oh thank goodness, there you are, Adrien. I'm so glad to see you. School was so dull, you seriously have no idea. I have the tea ready for us to drink, and some croissants to nibble on. Come sit!"

"Well, thank you, M'Lady."

He sat across from her, grabbing a croissant and a mouthful of tea. Something was still weird to her, she couldn't place her finger on it. But he was off. Maybe because he didn't give her a greeting kiss or hug? She didn't want to overthink anything, she just smiled and took a couple sips of her chamomile. It tasted funny, but she ignored it.

"Did you hear? The girls were rescued and released by a superhero named Queen Bee. Pretty interesting, right? Looks like we have another hero to join our group."

"Mhm. Thing's will definitely be interesting."

Adrien accidentally spilled his tea all across his shirt.

"Oh, man, that sucks. Do you mind getting me a towel, love?"

"Absolutely! Be right back!"

Marinette ran into the kitchen to fetch him a dry towel, and maybe a clean shirt in the laundry room. Her father wouldn't mind. As Marinette went searching through a laundry pile, she heard the door to the bakery open and shut. That's peculiar, did Adrien step out?

She walked back into the bakery, only to be shocked by what she witnessed, and it shook her to her very core.

There stood Adrien and Lila, embracing, lips locked.

Marinette could feel every piece of her heart breaking as she watched them kiss.

Time slowed to a crawl as she felt her body hit the floor, watching with blurry eyes as Adrien stepped closer to hold Lila tightly.

She gave the nastiest smile Marinette had ever seen.

As Marinette closed her eyes, a haze coming over her, the last thing she saw as her head fell to the tiled floor was Lila's smile turning into a snake-like, toothy grin.

"He's mine," was the last words she heard before she lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

****This chapter is...well I felt like I wanted a dark chapter, okay? Anyways, I don't own them, here you go.****

Marinette woke up and her head ached abusively, her brain throbbing in her skull. It took effort to look around, taking in her current location.

"Wake up, bug" she heard a voice address her.

She would be more alert if it weren't for the pain. But there was enough to give her awareness. It looked like she was under a structure. A large metal frame. She felt attached to it somehow, her limbs felt trapped, like she was caught in a web, like...like a…

"You can stop pulling at your bindings, bug. You aren't going anywhere. Especially not in civilian form. Oh don't look around, no need. Yeah, you're on live TV, with yours truly. Get comfortable. Those reporters are distancing themselves for a reason, they don't want to get in my way. Live under the Eiffel Tower, I'm sure all eyes are on us."

Marinette pieced it all together. Last night had been probably…no it was the worst night of her life. She watched Lila touch Adrien's arm and take his hand, then pulled him in for a kiss, and Marinette could feel her tears and the shattering of her heart into millions of shards before Lila pulled him in for an embrace. Lila looked at Marinette over his shoulder. Marinette could feel her body giving in to whatever was pulling her under, her vision fading to shadow and blackness.

The last thing she heard was like a shot she wished was potent enough to kill her.

"He's mine."

Marinette forced herself back to the present, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Calling you a monster, would be an insult to monsters. You're a demon, you demented liar."

"You better tame that temper, spots. I came with a friend, and no, I don't mean Adrien."

Marinette heard something shift quickly, and as soon as she heard it, she felt it. Like a vicious whip across her back, she loosed a scream so loud, the on looking reporters tried to come to her aid, but were stopped in their tracks as a creature came into view. Its movements fast and languid as it squared to face the crowd. It looked like a large, black lizard, threatening, like a dragon with no wings. Its yellow eyes darted around, taking in every face, every potential victim. Lila let out a nasty cackle. She turned to face the cameras.

"I told you people, move any closer, you won't back up fast enough to escape my whip. This is between me, and your red insect you call a hero. That girl? Marinette is her alias. That small, insignificant girl… is your Ladybug."

The crowd began its frenzy of snapshots and clicks, flutters of shutters, and Marinette hung her head in shame. She felt through her pain all the guilt as the identity she tried so hard to keep, was ripped away from her, like a curtain, leaving her naked and exposed. She felt everything and nothing. So much emotion was surging through her, it was a wonder it didn't manifest an entity all its own. Her limbs hurt, being tugged every which way away from her. Her pain from her head to her back was enough to make her beg for sleep. How long must she be this suspended spectacle? The span of near minutes had her yearning for escape, release. What were her parents thinking? What was Adrien doing? Possibly planning her rescue? She knew he would never cheat on her, that he was just a cunning fox's illusion. It was Lila she would trust as far as she could throw, but she sure wanted to throw her, far and hard. She was too far removed to hope he had a plan right now.

Where was her help, when she was in such desperate need?

LBCN

Her scream of anguish alone broke Adrien's heart. What he witnessed enraged him further, the call to action clearer than ever. Adrien could only view in horror as his love was whipped in front of all to see. And to hear her identity being revealed had him ready to run over, punch Lila square in the face, and protect his Lady where she was currently indisposed. Adrien was seething, but in order to time this right, he had to make sure Tikki was ready to get to her wielder. And time was of the essence. He knew Marinette could only humanly take so much abuse. He watched in the shadows by the tower as Tikki flew stealthily into position. They needed to act fast or she would die in front of all of Paris tonight.

LBCN

Marinette moved against the bindings, trying anything to break free, as the pain was fading.

"I think it's time for your main event, bug. Your public execution! Did you think I'd leave you there to dangle, so helpless, caught in my web? Well guess what, before I really hurt you, I'll part with you some mercy."

Lila pulled out her flute and played three long notes, and before her, stood Adrien.

"Your boyfriend, love-bug, was never the real deal. The date? Fake. And yes, everything that happened after. But the pain, that was real, wasn't it? Oreilisk? He isn't fake. At least for as long as I want him to be real."

As Lila finished her words, the black creature lengthened until it was rope-like. It flashed to Lila's hand, posing as her whip. Her instrument of torture. Lila struck her whip creature against Marinette, this time ripping into her chest. Instant, like lightning, Marinette choked a scream, stealing the air from her lungs. She wept with no sound, watching Lila with eyes that promised death.

"You will break, bug. In front of all of France. I'm sure your beloved friends and family will mourn their fallen hero. All the times you called me a liar, what you said around Adrien, ruining my chances, sending me back to Italy in disgrace. It made national coverage, by the way. My career completely tarnished. Getting ridiculed by Paris' sweetheart will do you in. I hate you, for everything. And now I get to end your heroic streak. I'll give your Miraculous to Hawkmoth, and that will be the end of Ladybug. "

"I will not break. But you will regret these actions from your cell when you screw up, bitch. That I can promise"

Everyone, including Lila was quiet.

"Volpina, you were never meant to kill her, I only want her Miraculous you cruel girl!" Lila ignored Hawkmoth's words.

Her whip came across Marinette's stomach this time, and she screamed in frustration and torment. She twisted at her bonds, desperate to free her hands to obliterate her assailant.

"You won't be conscious soon. That will shut you up."

She whipped Marinette with Oreilisk a total of twelve times before her saviors finally came to her aid.

Tikki was perched, looking onward in secret, watching with fury and anguish. Her holder, her best friend, was close to unconsciousness, and she knew she had to be quiet and careful before reaching Marinette.

"Alright, she's not really responding anymore. Oreilisk? Finish her off, I've had my fun."

Oreilisk materialized into his larger form, launching himself towards the girl.

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled, causing Marinette to look up suddenly.

"Spots on!" She cried out quickly, materializing into her suit.

Marinette could feel Tikki's rage coupling with her own. The sensation of righteous fury was taking over her, and she let out a loud yell as she began pulling at her bindings. The Tower metallically groaned with her efforts. Loud snaps from her release of both arms and legs had Lila backing up several feet. Marinette was shrouded as a cloud of deep red mist began to envelope the scene, and her form, pulsating with energy, the blood-red smoke flashed threateningly with light. She was quiet as she walked slowly towards her captor, and the sensations she was feeling beginning to manifest, tumbling down to the ground and over to the crowd of now very anxious onlookers.

"This is over now, Lila. For you and that black creature." Her voice had grown deep and hollow, and everyone in proximity could feel the powerful energy her body was emitting.

As if electrocuted, Volpina brought her flute to her lips, furiously playing a trill melody, and after she finished, several large, menacing forms could be seen around where her and Ladybug stood.

"Trying to even the playing field? Pathetic. You should have stayed in Italy." Marinette's voice thundered through the air.

Volpina was continuing to back up, she knew she had about ten seconds to decide her next move before Ladybug unleashed herself on her.

"Ladybug! Stop! She's still a human being! I'm here now, and I'm ready to pounce." Chat Noir bounded over across from her and Volpina, ready to join the fight.

"You will have to scrape her remains from the ground when I am through with this creature. I recognize no likeness in her, she is no true wielder. Something acts in her place."

"Oh no," Chat gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

****Last update for a while. Enjoy.****

(I don't own them.)

Ladybug opened her hand. Ladybug looked in Chat Noir's direction, and he couldn't see her blue eyes anymore, only red. Piercing red eyes.

Chat watched in horror as red smoke flowed from her palm and fell to the ground, tumbling and flowing until it overtook Volpina in its own grasp.

"Y-you'll kill her! Ladybug-Marinette NO!"

It was too late, and Volpina was left to her own devices, ascending into the air as light flashed under the Eiffel Tower. It was a frightful sight, Volpina was helpless to the power of the Ladybug Miraculous.

"Ow…AHHH"

The light flashed around the fox as she ascended higher and higher. It was gripping her tightly, pulsating around her figure, wrapping tighter and crushing her harder.

"What goes up, Fox…."

Ladybug's upturned palm closed to snap her fingers, and Volpina was being forced to the ground by Ladybug's power.

Just as she was about to hit the concrete, shattering her to pieces, Chat stood underneath, ready to cushion her impact. As soon as Volpina hit him, he held her with every bit of strength he could muster against Ladybug's powerful attack. The fallout was all rubble and concrete, but Chat and Volpina were thankfully in one piece, though injured and torn up from the collateral.

"Ohhh…" Chat let out a painful moan. That will definitely hurt later.

"Chat Noir! I'll keep Volpina's minions at bay! Keep Her alive!"

Rena Rouge sprinted onto the scene, jumping from creature to creature, fighting them off with her own flute, successfully producing shrill tones, causing the large beasts to shrink and cower in pain and fear.

"That's right. Back down you filthy things."

Volpina was struggling to stand, feeling the loss of her strength when Ladybug lifted her into the air and tried squeezing the life out of her. She stumbled until she gained her balance again, desperately needing to obtain some kind of upper hand in this situation, though seeing none against super-form Ladybug and her crew. Hawkmoth made his presence known for the first time in several minutes.

"Volpina, if you can get the Miraculouses, try hard, but I think you need to guard your own life first. You won't win anything if you die. I lost a chance to have Chat Noir's Miraculous, it doesn't mean this will be the last time to try again."

"Funny you should say all that. I was almost crushed to death, and where were you? Safe and sound while I do your dirty work."

"You're truly crazy Volpina, if you think this is over without me cutting in"

Rena Rouge sprinted over to Volpina, pulling her away from Hawkmoth's next words. Rena tumbled forward and whipped Volpina in the legs with her own flute, sending her yet again to the ground.

"No! Not you too. Where do you people keep coming from!?"

"I could ask freaks like you the same question. Now stand and fight!"

Rena delivered a punch straight to Volpina's face.

"That was for WHIPPING my best friend. And THIS," Rena round-housed Volpina after she got up to fight, sending her flying.

"This is for being an outright, bonafide bitch."

Ladybug's power was now being used on the creatures Volpina conjured, as more and more materialized, and she trapped them in her grip until they vanished in their own puff of smoke. Chat was just trying to keep up while fighting off Volpina's whip-creature, Oreilisk. The snake-like beast would whip him in the back every time he tried to run off and gain ground on Ladybug, trying to make sure she wasn't doing more unnecessary damage. Chat finally had enough of this though, ripping his staff from his back and facing down the creature.

"I will always protect My Lady!"

His staff was barely visible as he tore into Oreilisk, sending the creature writhing on the ground.

"Not so tough without your master, huh?"

With one last stab, Oreilisk, like the others, evaporated into the air, not a trace to be seen.

"Thank God."

He turned around and watched as Ladybug was slowly being lifted into the sky, as if she was floating in a swirl of red mist.

"Marinette! No! What's happening!?"

Rena took Volpina by the neck as she finished the fight between the two of them, successfully keeping her on the ground until she had no strength to stand.

"Nice try. But we all know who the real wielder is. This, is no longer yours. You don't deserve it. Even if it was real."

Lila coughed, struggling to remain conscious.

"Take it. It's not worth my life. I concede."

"You're damn right." Rena snapped the necklace from her neck.

"It's over."

Rena Rouge ran to reunite with Chat Noir, only to witness Ladybug's ascent.

"What's…happening?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I just want Marinette back."

"Me too, Adrien."

Red smoke swirled around Ladybug's form as light continued to flash.

"Hey, look!"

Rena raised her hand that was holding Lila's necklace, as it began its own ascent towards Ladybug. It paused in the air, and shattered into a million fragments, the encased akuma flying out into the sky. It was met by shinning, white light, which purified the creature, changing its coloring from purple to white. Chat stared in absolute awe at the scene in the sky.

"Wow, Ladybug didn't have to do anything to do that this time."

"That's your girlfriend, and she is probably one of the most powerful beings on earth right now, how does that make you feel?"

"Like I want to wrap her in her pink blanket back at home and hold her tight, trying to never let her go."

"Well as soon as I cart Lila off, you can do just that. But how do we get Ladybug down?"

"Look! She's starting to come back down now!"

Ladybug's body finally made its decent to the ground, her eyes still glowing as red as before. As she made contact with the concrete, there was a powerful wind that swept from her form, and as if she had said the words, the wind restored what was damaged all around them. Like nothing had ever took place.

Like Ladybug wasn't revealed to all of Paris and publicly whipped, strung up like an insect and forced to succumb to Volpina's vicious plans.

Like she had never been hurt, even though Chat knew better.

He watched as she was whipped as Marinette.

Miraculouses don't fix that.

The powerful red mist that once held Marinette dissipated, as she was placed on her back, hands laying at her sides, eyes closed as if she was just asleep, not beaten to unconsciousness.

Tikki rested on her belly, utterly drained of energy and just in need of a good nap.

"Woah, what do we do, Chat? Do we touch her? Is she alive? Oh my God if I just witnessed my best friend's death…"

"Shh, Alya."

Chat walked towards Ladybug with no caution. The scene was silent, not a sound could be heard as he bent down to her body and picked her up, and cradling her like she was the only precious thing left in this world.

He stood and faced the cameras and reporters. At least the few that were left.

"Show's over, your city is saved, go home," He told the small crowd somberly.

Rena began picking up Lila carefully, carrying her in her arms.

"I'll get this one to a hospital and see she is detained and evaluated. It's what Master Fu wanted." Chat nodded towards her in silent thanks.

He started to walk towards town, and everyone continued to stare.

He was walking towards the bakery, and as soon as he got there, her parents fell right in line next to him.

"We were told to keep inside as everything was going down, we desperately had to watch on TV for updates on our Mari…oh baby, you were so brave, mom and dad are here now. We love you, thank you for all that you have done."

Her parents were in tears, her mom stroking her hair, and her dad offering to carry her, to which Adrien wouldn't budge. He would carry her all the way to safety, like he intended. Her father understood and let him continue to carry her into her bedroom. Tikki had separated from Marinette on the walk through town, she was nestled into her neck now, giving comfort.

Adrien went to her drawers and picked out comfortable clothes for her to wear. Marinette still had her eyes closed, but Adrien could still feel and see her chest rising, and that's all that mattered. He undressed her without the distractions of embarrassment, he was mature enough to handle dressing his girlfriend and get her comfortable and safe in her bed. He paid special care around her whipping wounds, they weren't terrible, but they absolutely needed attention. He gingerly took off her bra and laid her on her back first. He left in search of supplies in her bathroom, where he was able to find bandages and antiseptic. He pulled out rags, soaking them in water, and quickly returned to her side. He patted at her sores, trying to cool down the angry red irritation. He poured the antiseptic on the rags next, patting them on her fragile, soft skin. What was torn, he managed to mend with gauze and bandages, and he worked to clean all the excess blood from around the wounds. He then flipped her over on her stomach. Like a gentlemen, his eyes stayed on his task, averting them from her breasts. He worked to clean and bandage the rest of her afflicted areas on her stomach and chest.

When he finally finished and she was dressed and tucked into bed, Adrien separated from Plagg, who also went to Marinette's side.

"She'll be fine. You two need to rest, Plagg."

"I know kid. It's just, no wielder has managed to reach that form in centuries. It's only reserved for the strongest wielders. A kwami has to trust their holder can handle all that it takes for them to maintain that form. Tikki and Marinette are so brave and strong, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of any of what we witnessed today."

Adrien took Marinette's pigtails out, shaking her hair gently and began running his fingers through her dark strands.

"Marinette is the strongest girl I have ever met. I'm not surprised Tikki trusted her to pull through."

Adrien kissed her face gently and lovingly, paying special attention to her lips. He kissed her hand, and began to quietly weep. Not from sadness, he knew she was okay for now. He was overcome with the trauma of what they both went through, what she became to save them, to save herself. He was also exhausted, wanting nothing better than to tuck in next to her and hold her close to him, shielding her from the world, protecting her as they slept.


End file.
